I'm sorry
by Black-Veiled-Swan
Summary: Messed up Valentines day one shot  Sarah defeated the Labyrinth, defeated Jareth shes happy. Right? Since leaving the Labyrinth Sarah has fallen deeper and deeper into a depression. Her friends have abandoned her and parents sent her away. Finally four years later, on Valentines days she snaps and decides to end it all with the one she loves by her side.


Just going mention it now this is not a happy story. If you are uncomfortable with death in anyway do not read. I am just warring you.

nothing belongs to me accept my sick twisted concepts and a hate of Valentines day. Oh well I warned you

* * *

Sarah's point of view

After all theses years and still not a word. I left the Labyrinth three years ago and after my congratulations party I never saw or heard from anyone from the Underground again.

"Should you need us." said Sir Didymus

"Yes, should you need us for any reason at all." Hoggle said

"I'll call." I told them confidently.

Oh and call I did. At times I pleaded I have needed them many times over the past three years. As much as I hate to admit it I've needed Jareth too. Every time I tried to date or even look at a boy since that night just feels wrong. I knew that if I called out to him, he would come but I couldn't out of fear that he would come or even worse he wouldn't come like in the past. I had tried to call out to him a few times but only silence followed. My parents thought I was delusional and sent me away saying I was a bad influence on Toby. So here I am again, alone, on the day that everyone is surrounded by "love". It's the horrible holiday of Valentines day. God I hate this holiday! It's always the same every year. I look, I fail, I end up alone. So this year I will make my final plea to the Underground. This year no matter the outcome I won't have to go through this wretched holiday ever again.

Now here I sit in my living room of my crappy apartment, drinking my cares away. I always have hated this room, with it's white carpet, white walls and white furniture. It's all to pure for the deep depressed state that I live my life in. With absinthe in one hand and the only thing connecting me to this world in the other. I finally did it. I was ending it all. I sat my drink down and took my fate into my own hands. I did it. I sat there for all of about three minutes and I started to feel light headed. So I did the last this I wanted to do before I left.

"I wish the Goblin King would come here right now."

Jareth's point of view

I knew today was Valentines day in the Aboveground. I also knew it would be hard on Sarah. Oh my precious Sarah. If only she knew how much I love her. Of course I told her once, but she was to young. I still didn't keep my heart from shattering just the same. Since she left about four years ago I have become a bitter person. I no longer sing to the goblins, because it reminds my of mine and Sarah's shared crystal dream and the song I sung for her. The Escher room was completely closed off because of how she broke my heart there. My heart has become a empty hole in my chest where my heart once was. Now I am just a hollow shell of the old Goblin King. As for Jareth, he no longer exists.

I have heard Sarah call out to her friends over the years her voice loosing more hope each time. When I rarely looked in on her through my crystals her eyes lacked the once captivating fire that they once possessed and she had become frail, thin, and pale. She looked nothing of the old Sarah. She called for me on occasion but I never went.

"You have no power over me!"

Oh those six little words that broke me completely and yet real eased me. I now never had to respond to one of her summons ever again. I never did. All I knew was it would only hurt more to see her.

So here I was sitting in the throne room casually moping in silence. Every one in the castle would have been able to here the summons.

"I wish the Goblin King would come here right now."

The voice was distinctly Sarah's. I had the choice to avoid it and not respond, or go I planned on avoidance but something in her tone was completely foreign. Instead of desperation it sounded like acceptance and deliverance. It was in its own respect scary. So for the first time in four years I personally responded to a summons.

Sarah's pint of view

It was silent in the moments following and I resigned myself to giving up but at the last moment he appeared in the doorway looking as stunning as ever. He was leaning against the door frame looking quite pissed and tense.

"Hello Sarah." he said with a tone of distaste...

That was when the silent tears started flowing. I was loosing it fast I could tell. My vision was blurring and I was starting to feel light headed. Soon it would all be over.

"You came." I could tell my voice sounded weak due to the fact that he started to move closer.

"Do you love me Jareth?" I asked suddenly so halt his approach. Lucky for me he did and seemed to tensed back up.

Jareth's point of view

I"Do I love you? You drag me all the way to the Aboveground just to ask if I love you? How could I? After the way you left me four years ago. No I don't love you!" which was a utter and complete lie.

"I am over you, you stupid girl!" a lie yet again

There was defiantly something wrong here. She calls to me on Valentines day with the most horrible to si have ever heard her speak in, asks me if I love her and them after I say the word that would crush anyone else she smiles.

In a weak, barely audible voice I hear her say "Good then no one will miss me when I'm gone."

Now there was something defiantly wrong. Up until now it was dark in the room so I made the lights come on and what I saw was horrifying. In the once all white room there were splatters of red and as you followed the splatters they kept getting significantly bigger until they were just one huge red puddle. Slowly the sounds of he room registered, drip, drip, drip. Droplets of red were falling into the puddle making it grow in size. As my eyes followed the droplets up in the direction they were coming from a small very pale limb came into place and all across the front was a deep cut oozing deep red scarlet blood.

The limb was attached to a even paler than normal Sarah. The life was slowly seeping out of her and into the carpet and she was doing nothing to stop it. My precious Sarah was killing herself.

As I rushed to her side she tried to feebly push me away with her good arm saying things along the lines of "it's for the best", "better for everyone" and "no one will are any way". My heart of stone was breaking once again but this time she wasn't just leaving me she was permanently leaving. As I started to break all over again I hid no emotion, knowing that his could be the last time I talk to her I had no strength to hide anything from her.

As I cradled her in my arms and cried I said "Oh I'm so sorry my love, I didn't mean it! I do love you, I've always loved you. I was trying to hurt you. It was wrong and I'm sorry. I love you Sarah. Please don't leave me."

With tears streaming down my face and rocking back and forth with Sarah in my arms I knew it was too late. She had lost to much blood and no amount of magic could save her. I was loosing the only woman I ever loved because I was an idiot. It was all my fault.

Sarah's point of view

After Jareth's confession and plead I knew it was too late. I had lost so much blood and he couldn't save me. I as dying in my loves arms. With my final strength and last breath I turned his face so he could look me in the eyes. With my final breaths I said my last goodbyes.

"I know you will mourn but what's said is said and what's done is done. There is nothing either of us can do now. This was not your fault, just remember that I will always love you Jareth. Goodbye."

Jareth's point of view

She was saying her last goodbyes and I was slowly dying with her. On the outside I looked the same but my reason for living was slowly dying and so on the inside I was dying right along with her. Before she passed on I bent down and kissed her until I knew she was gone. After she had died I sat with her for hours in the same position mourning loudly. In the morning one of her neighbors was coming to see what all of the noise was about and found us in the same position. When the police asked my relation I simply told them I was her fiancé. They gave their "sincerest apologies" and I returned back to my castle that would continue to remain empty besides myself and the Goblins. It old Sarah's friends of her passing and told my parents of my loves passing. We all agreed that should something happen to me my parents were to monitor my kingdom until Sarah's brother Toby came of age and he was to take over. Sure enough two years later I could stand it no longer and hung myself from the rafters of the throne room. Finally Sarah and myself were reunited.


End file.
